


Crudelitas

by Deschayne



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Abuse, Drama, Explicit Language, Hurt, Love Triangle, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII), Sex, Short Story, Tragedy, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deschayne/pseuds/Deschayne
Summary: Drei Mundwinkel formten zwei Lächeln. Eines schwach und traurig, das andere schief und von ewiger Ironie begleitet: Die Faust hatte Renos Lippe geteilt, sein Markenzeichen aber war intakt geblieben. „Irgendwann wird er dich umbringen.“ +++ Die Geschichte einer unkonventionellen Liebe und der seltsamen Blüten, die sie trieb.
Relationships: Reno/OC, Reno/Rufus Shinra
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Kurzgeschichte, die ich vor meiner letzten Schreibpause angefangen hab und jetzt fertig schreibe, um wieder reinzukommen  
> \- Plot ist durchgeplant und steht bis auf ein, zwei Variablen  
> \- Update jeden Samstag, sofern nix Weltbewegendes dazwischenkommt  
> \- Angepeilt sind max. 15.000 Wörter

„Halt still.“

„...'s tut weh.“

„Ich weiß...“

Das Tuch, das die Unterlippe abgetupft hatte, wich einem Lippenpaar, das einen Kuss auf die klaffende Wunde hauchte. Vorsichtig, als könnte die Berührung den gerade versiegten Blutstrom wieder zum Fließen bringen.  
Dann schwebte das Gesicht ein Stück zurück. Drei Mundwinkel formten zwei Lächeln. Eines schwach und traurig, das andere schief und von ewiger Ironie begleitet: Die Faust hatte Renos Lippe geteilt, sein Markenzeichen aber war intakt geblieben. Es verlieh seinem Mund in jenem Moment etwas verstörend Vulgäres, fast Einladendes. So als wäre das obszön geschwollene Gewebe nicht Zeugnis einer Verletzung, sondern auf kokettierende Weise erigiert, um mehr Fläche zum Küssen zu bieten.  
Die rauen Fingerkuppen seines Gegenübers fanden die weiße Stirn unter den roten Strähnen und rutschten stockend bis zur Schläfe, bahnten sich ihren Weg zu dem Auge, das sich in träger Erwartung schloss, und verharrten auf der dünnen Haut direkt darunter. Spuren eines älteren Schlages färbten sie noch immer grüngelb. Eine andere Verletzung. Die Faust war die gleiche gewesen.

„Irgendwann wird er dich umbringen.“ Der junge Mann richtete sich geräuschvoll durchatmend auf und ging zum Waschbecken, um das kleine Handtuch zu säubern. Das Wasser musste kalt und das Blut noch frisch sein. Es gehörte zu den Dingen, die er seit Beginn seines Verhältnisses mit dem Turk dazugelernt hatte. Nicht selten ließen sich die Flecken trotzdem nicht restlos entfernen. Aber das Auswaschen war mittlerweile Teil des Rituals geworden.

„Da hätte er nichts von.“ Renos Blick erklomm langsam die hervorstehende Wirbelsäule. Das schmeichelnde Licht des Spiegelschranks fiel auf die breiten Schultern, wurde dort zu milchigem Gold, und entfachte weiter oben einen Kranz um das Haupt mit dem glatten, schwarzen Haar. Dickes Haar, fast wie das eines Wutai, doch nicht ganz so schwer. Das subtile Spiel der Muskeln versetzte die schlecht tätowierte Schlange, die sich um den schlanken rechten Oberarm wand, in Bewegung. Die Jugendsünde eines Mannes, der dieser Bezeichnung noch immer kaum gerecht wurde. Die maskuline Statur, die ausgeprägte V-Form des Oberkörpers und die markante Linie des Unterkiefers versprachen, dass sich dies in nur wenigen Jahren ändern würde. Gleichend einem Puzzle, dessen Rahmen bereits gelegt war und das nur darauf wartete, endlich ausgefüllt zu werden. Potential hätten es die meisten genannt. Reno hingegen wusste, er war perfekt. „Nur ich“, fügte er mit hörbarem Sarkasmus hinzu, erhob sich vom Toilettendeckel und trat hinter die abgewandte Gestalt.

„Reno....“ Die Hände, die gerade damit beschäftigt waren, das Tuch auszuwringen, hielten inne, als die des Turks seine Hüfte umfassten. Die Schlange gefror in ihrem Tanz. Das abfließende Wasser war noch immer orange. Mit einem sanften Ruck schloss sich die Kluft zwischen ihren Körpern. In seinem nackten Rücken erblühte ein Kontrast aus warmer Haut und einer kalten Gürtelschnalle. Firmeneigentum, das eine wie das andere. Die geschundenen Lippen begannen, über seine rechte Schulter zu gleiten.

„Eigentlich gehört das genäht.“ Daniel schnaubte verächtlich. Ein paar Sekunden lang suchte er vergeblich im Spiegelbild nach Bestätigung, doch sein Blick blieb unerwidert. Alles, was er sah, waren die Strähnen, die zusammen mit den Küssen über seine Schulter strichen. „Bringt doch alles nichts...“, raunte er schließlich und drehte das Wasser ab.

„Dir bringt's was“, bekam er lapidar zurückgenuschelt. Der Mund wanderte seinen Nacken entlang und hinterließ eine Spur aufgerichteter Härchen. Die linke Hand schob sich vorn unter seinen Hosenbund. „Wenn du wirklich willst, dass ich mich besser fühl'...“ Die zweite Satzhälfte folgte nonverbal in Form eines punktgenauen, umschließenden Griffes, der in ein leichtes Reiben überging. Seit Beginn seines Verhältnisses mit dem Turk hatte auch dieser dazugelernt: Er konnte seinen Körper zielführend bedienen.

Ein weiterer Teil des Rituals.

Daniel ahnte, dass es nie eines hätte werden dürfen.

Er ignorierte die Avancen und legte das Tuch am Rand ab. Auch dieses Mal blieb der Stoff verfärbt. Es spielte keine Rolle. Renos Wäsche wurde gestellt und regelmäßig zur Reinigung abgeholt. Was sich nicht reinigen ließ, wurde im Fall von Dienstkleidung, Bettwäsche und Handtüchern kommentarlos ersetzt. Ein kostenloser Service ShinRas für hochrangige Mitarbeiter. Einer unter vielen. Irgendwo existierten vertraglich zu Diskretion angehaltene Arbeitskräfte, denen inzwischen aufgefallen sein musste, dass der stellvertretende Leiter der Abteilung für allgemeine Angelegenheiten einen überdurchschnittlich hohen Verschleiß hatte. Eine statistische Abweichung, die zweifellos durch andere kompensiert wurde. Miteinkalkuliert und geduldet. Sollte es tatsächlich Fragen aufwerfen, so barg seine Position direkt eine Erklärung. Wenn auch die falsche.

„Lass mich jetzt nicht hängen, Kiddo...“ Die geflüsterten Worte kitzelten heiß in seinem Ohr und wichen ein paar Atemzüge lang einem Rauschen. „...Ich brauch das hier.“ Das Becken, das sich nachdrücklich gegen ihn presste, ließ ihn die Härte einer vollen Erektion fühlen.

„Ich will nicht“, brachte er hervor und spürte, wie die Hand sofort zurückgezogen wurde.

„Okay.“ Der Hautkontakt riss ab. Die Wärme in seinem Rücken verschwand. Er drehte sich um und wagte den Blick hinauf in die blaugrünen Augen. Noch immer schaffte er es nicht, ohne an der Narbenformation direkt über dem Herzen hängenzubleiben. Reno hatte viele Narben. Unscheinbare Überbleibsel zahlloser Einsätze. Die meisten davon so flach, dass nicht einmal eine Zungenspitze eine Erhebung wahrnehmen konnte. Jene auf seiner Brust waren gänzlich anderer Natur. Das schiefe Lächeln wuchs erneut und spreizte das geplatzte Fleisch bedrohlich. „Was denn? Wenn du nicht willst, willst du nicht.“ Damit wandte der Turk sich ab und verließ das Bad.

Die nassen Hände an der Hose abwischend, folgte Daniel ihm langsam ins Schlafzimmer und beobachtete mit Abstand, wie er ohne weiteren Kommentar ein sauberes Hemd aus dem Schrank nahm. Sie wurden gefaltet zurückgeschickt. Eingeschweißt in Folie, mit Papp-Kragenstütze. Der eingenähte Transponder, der sie identifizierte, war dazu konzipiert, hohe Temperaturen und mechanische Belastungen zu überstehen. Nicht anders als die Hemden, Jacketts und Hosen selbst. Sie waren auf Renos Form zugeschnitten. Ein Service, der nicht inbegriffen war und für den er extra bezahlte, wie er einmal erzählt hatte.

Irgendwo gab es einen ShinRa Mitarbeiter, der seine exakten Maße kannte und wusste, dass er Rechtsträger war.

Ein überlautes Rascheln erklang. Im nächsten Moment landeten Folie und Pappstütze auf dem ordentlich gemachten Bett. Dann streifte er das makellos gebügelte Hemd über seinen makelbehafteten Oberkörper und fischte den Zopf aus dem Kragen. Der weiße Stoff leuchtete vor der Dunkelheit hinter der Fensterscheibe. Die Wölbung in seinem Schritt zeichnete sich trotz aller Maßarbeit noch deutlich ab. Er war gut gebaut.

„Wie lange soll das so weitergehen?“, traute Daniel sich in die eingetretene Stille zu fragen und zwang sich, nach oben zu schauen.

„Keine Ahnung. Hängt von dir ab“, erfolgte die knappe Antwort, während die Finger die mittleren zwei Knöpfe schlossen. In spätestens einer Stunde würde der Stoff zerknittert sein und damit erst sein Erscheinungsbild vervollkommnen. Das Spiel aus Professionalität und Nachlässigkeit. Nur eines davon war echt. Das andere lediglich vorgegeben, wenn auch täuschend überzeugend.

„Du weißt, was ich meine.“

„Ich weiß“, der Turk schob sich an ihm vorbei in den weitläufigen Wohnraum und steuerte die offene Küche auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite an, „dass meine Fresse wehtut, wenn ich rede.“

„Und beim Küssen nicht.“ Die Bitterkeit in der Stimme ließ die Frage als Feststellung hervorkommen. Seine Augen folgten den ausladenden Schritten und glitten die langen Beine hinab, endend bei den polierten Schuhen, die mit dem dunkelbraunen Boden das Deckenlicht um die Wette reflektierten. Sie verschwanden aus seiner Sicht, als Reno um den Küchentresen herumging.

Ein Auflachen ertönte, frei von jedem Humor: „Doch, aber das war's wert.“

Das Klacken, mit dem der Magnet die Tür des Hängeschranks freigab, war über die Entfernung hinweg kaum hörbar. Ein beiläufiger Griff ohne hinzuschauen beförderte die Dose mit dem Kaffee zutage.  
Der Vollautomat, der vermutlich zur gemieteten Küchenausstattung gehörte, blieb auch heute Abend ungenutzt. Stattdessen benutzte sein Gastgeber wie jedes Mal eine kleine Filtermaschine mit Schrammen im Plastik, die sich nicht mehr zuverlässig selbst abschaltete.  
Daniel hatte nie gefragt. Er mochte seine persönliche Erklärung: Sentimentalität. Sie hatten ihre gemeinsamen Rituale, genau wie ihre jeweils eigenen.

„Soll ich gehen?“ Er verlagerte das Gewicht aufs andere Bein und widerstand dem Impuls, die Arme um seinen Oberkörper zu schlingen. Der Raum war kühl.

Zwei schlanke Finger fischten einen Messlöffel aus der Dose hervor und begannen, das Pulver in den Filter zu schaufeln. Ein Löffel, zwei Löffel. „Wenn du willst.“ Löffel drei und vier verrieten, dass ihm klar war, dass er bleiben würde.

Und Daniel wusste nicht, ob er sich gekannt oder durchschaut fühlen sollte.

Schweigen breitete sich aus und hielt an. Bis die Maschine mit einem Ächzen einen ersten, heissen Schwall Wasser hervorwürgte. Ein Laut, so menschlich, dass er fast peinlich anmutete. Sein rechter Zeigefinger begann, an einem Nietnagel am zugehörigen Daumen zu kratzen. Etwas zu fest. Das gesunde Fleisch pulsierte, als sich der Riss vergrößerte.  
„Hey.“ Der warnende Blick erwischte ihn kalt. Er stoppte das Kratzen. Der Ausdruck wandelte sich. Kaffeearoma drang an seine Nase. Warm. Tröstend.

Und dann hatte er auch schon die Distanz zwischen ihnen überwunden.  
  


*******  
  


„Halt still.“

„...'s tut noch immer weh am Anfang.“

„Schhhh... Ich weiß, Kiddo. Ich weiß.“


	2. Chapter 2

  
„Brandschutztür! Brand-schutz! Ist dir klar, was das bedeutet?! Es bedeutet Zustellen verboten. Ver-bo-ten!“ Die untersetzte Gestalt trug eine viel zu enge Uniform, die sie als Haus-Security auswies. Daniel versuchte, den Aufdruck auf dem laminierten Namensschild zu lesen, was durch das wütende Gebaren erschwert wurde. Es blieb nicht unbemerkt. „Jonas Dorl! Was hast du vor? Willst du dich beschweren?! Räum den verdammten Scheiss aus dem Flur, vielleicht beschwer ich mich dann nicht über dich!“

„Das ist doch nur ne Leiter?!“ Sein Blick schweifte verständnislos zwischen dem aufgeregten ShinRa-Mitarbeiter und der Trittleiter, die zusammengeklappt gegen den rechten Türrahmen lehnte, hin und her. Die festen Schritte, die er plötzlich hinter sich auf dem Gang vernahm, waren bereits so nah, dass ihr Verursacher bewusst diesen Moment gewählt haben musste, um bemerkt zu werden.

„Hör auf, hier so rumzuschreien.“ Ein Oberarm streifte seine Schulter, als der Unbekannte sich an ihm vorbeischob und vor ihn stellte, sodass Daniels Sichtfeld vollständig von dem schwarzen Stoff eines Jacketts und rotem Haar eingenommen wurde, das unter dem künstlichen Licht leuchtete. Die lange Nackenpartie war sauber zu einem Zopf gebunden, der kerzengerade den Rücken hinabfloss und sich zur Taille hin verjüngte. Die kürzeren Strähnen formten ein perfekt arrangiertes Chaos.   
Ein schlanker, hochgewachsener Mann, der vage vertraut wirkte, und von dem jetzt, aus nächster Nähe, ein subtiler Duft ausging. Er legte den Kopf leicht schief und präsentierte dabei einen schneeweißen Hals, an dem einige violette Hämatome schimmerten. Die schmale Form und fast parallele Anordnung gaben preis, dass nicht Lippen, sondern vermutlich Finger sie hinterlassen hatten. „Wir brauchen die 3 in ner halben Stunde, also sorg' hier für Ordnung“, sprach er leise weiter.

„Was denkst du, was ich hier mach'?! Wir haben immer nur Ärger mit denen; das ist schon der zweite Vorfall diesen Monat!“, schmetterte Jonas Dorl in Richtung des Hinzugekommenen, wenig beeindruckt oder auch nur an dessen Erscheinung gewöhnt. 

„Vorfall, eh? War der erste auch so spektakulär?“ Der Kopf neigte sich auf die andere Seite und entblößte einen durchsichtigen Schlauch, der unter dem Kragen hervorkroch, sich ein paar Zentimeter lang in Spiralform wand und in einen ebenfalls transparenten Ohrbügel überging. Sowie vier weitere Hämatome gleicher Art.   
Ein Ring zierte das Ohrläppchen.  
Der Duft wurde intensiver.  
Daniel wich einen Schritt nach hinten. Aus dieser hinzugewonnenen Distanz bemerkte er das Gürtelholster, an dem links ein Funkgerät und rechts eine Art Teleskopschlagstock befestigt waren. Beiden konnte man ansehen, wie schwer sie in der Hand liegen mussten.   
Er schluckte, als er allmählich begriff.   
Er hatte, so wie jeder, die Geschichten über sie gehört. Ohne Zweifel befanden sich Halbwahrheiten darunter. Nur konnte man nie sicher sein, welche Hälfte der Wahrheit entsprach und welche Übertreibungen geschuldet war. Außer Frage stand, dass sie zur Elite gehörten.  
Es schien surreal, einem von ihnen in einem derart banalen Kontext zu begegnen. Überlebensgroß. 

Bevor er seine Bestandsaufnahme unterhalb des Holsters vertiefen konnte, wurde er unterbrochen.

„Ich versuch hier nur, meine Arbeit zu machen. Erklär mir lieber, was der hier macht!“

„Keine Ahnung; was machst du hier?“ Damit wirbelte der Turk herum, und Daniel trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück. So beiläufig die Worte gesprochen waren, so aufmerksam war der Blick. Wach funkelnde Augen, die unten von sichelförmigen Tätowierungen eingefasst wurden, und zügig wie sorgfältig sein Gesicht studierten. Die Mundwinkel zuckten kaum merklich in die Höhe.  
Am unteren Sichtfeldrand, außerhalb seines Fokus, konnte er erkennen, dass das weiße Hemd weit aufgeknöpft war und eine glatte Brust freilegte. 

„Ich sollte das alles schon mal in Raum 6004 bringen, aber ich hab keinen Schlüssel. Ich dachte, das geht okay, wenn ich -“ Der Fremde hatte sich schon wieder abgewandt.

„- Da hast du's. Er sollte alles in die 4 bringen, aber er hat keinen Schlüssel.“ Ein Schulterzucken.

Daniels Blick rutschte wieder nach unten.

„Ich bin nicht taub, Reno!“ Was die Stimme an Lautstärke verloren hatte, hatte sie an Schärfe gewonnen. 

Unter dem Stoff der ebenso schwarzen Hose zeichnete sich der Hintern ab, deutlich genug um zu erahnen, dass er fest und trainiert war.  
Der Turk verlagerte das Gewicht aufs rechte Bein, atmete tief durch und nickte dann langsam. „Ich kümmer mich drum.“ Auch wenn es für das unbedarfte Ohr wie ein Zugeständnis wirkte; es war das exakte Gegenteil: Er hatte den Wachmann hiermit entlassen. 

„Will's hoffen.“ Dorl nahm sich das letzte Wort und niemand machte es ihm streitig. Sich damit zufriedengebend, entfernte er sich.

Wie stumm abgesprochen warteten sie beide, bis er außer Hör- und Sichtweite war.

„Danke, Mann.“

„Wer's für dich zuständig?“ Eine raue, belegte Wärme hatte sich in die Stimme geschlichen, als Unterton an der Grenze zur Wahrnehmbarkeit. Die blaugrünen Augen hefteten sich an seine, überzogen von einem subtilen Schleier, den Daniel noch vor wenigen Monaten für unmissverständlich gehalten hätte. Beim letzten Mal hatte er sich jedoch geirrt. Hätte er es nicht, wäre er jetzt nicht hier.

„Cormann. Wollten heute getrennt Pause machen, und danach da drin mit dem Streichen anfangen.“ Mit einer flüchtigen Kopfbewegung deutete er zu den Malutensilien, die er provisorisch im Gang verteilt hatte. Farbeimer, Rollen, Abdeckfolie, Leitern, von der eine als Stein des Anstoßes die Brandschutztür potentiell blockierte. 

„Nah, könnt ihr heute vergessen.“ Der Turk schüttelte den Kopf. „Komm.“ Seine Finger zogen geschickt eine Keycard aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts, um damit beiläufig die Tür zu Raum 6004 zu entsichern. Die Karte schien als eine Art Zentralschlüssel zu fungieren. Er ließ ihm den Vortritt, und der junge Mann glaubte den Hauch eines schiefen Lächelns im Augenwinkel zu sehen, als er an dem Rothaarigen vorbei in den dunklen Raum ging.  
Die leicht abgestandene Luft, die ihn empfing, war klamm und trug noch Spuren des Geruchs frischer Farbe. Er konnte hören, wie hinter ihm ein Lichtschalter betätigt wurde. Eine Art Konferenzraum kam unter den anspringenden Neonröhren zum Vorschein. Die Tische und Stühle, die eher spontane Assoziationen mit seiner Schulzeit weckten, waren in der Mitte zusammengeschoben und hochgetürmt. Jemand hatte die Jalousien heruntergelassen. Seine Augen wanderten über den makellos weißen Anstrich an allen vier Wänden. „...Vielleicht hab ich was falsch verstanden.“ Er zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Hast du nicht.“ Die Feststellung ertönte dicht hinter ihm und schien mehr Teil eines Selbstgespräches. Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der er sich einbildete, zwei Atemzüge in seinem Nacken zu spüren. Dann, etwas lauter und von unüberhörbarem Spott begleitet: „Dass ShinRa Geld für euch kriegt, bedeutet nicht, dass ShinRa Arbeit für euch hat.“

Die Tragweite der Aussage dämmerte Daniel nur allmählich, und sollte sich ihm noch lange nicht in ihrem vollen Ausmaß erschließen. 

„Aber manche werden übernommen, oder?“ Er fuhr herum, doch es war zu spät. Der andere war bereits wieder in Bewegung und begann, die Sachen aus dem Flur hereinzuschaffen. 

Er bekam keine Antwort und interpretierte deshalb das Schweigen als eine. In der Türschwelle hielt der Turk plötzlich inne, je einen Farbeimer in der Hand, und musterte ihn unverhohlen. So unbemüht um jede Diskretion, dass Daniel sich regelrecht selbst sehen konnte. Den gestellten Blaumann mit den eingekochten Flecken. Die abgekauten Fingernägel mit den ewigen Farbresten unter der Nagelhaut. Das unrasierte Gesicht; die an diesem Tag ungewaschenen, strähnigen Haare. Seine eigenen, wässrig-hellgrünen Augen, die irgendwo Zuflucht suchten und nur zwei weitere, sauber abgegrenzte Blutergüsse an der Kehle seines Gegenübers fanden. 

Die zugehörigen Daumenabdrücke. 

Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er starrte, rettete er sich zu der Halsgrube. Unterhalb des Hemdkragens war ein schwarzer Clip an dem Stoff befestigt, der Teil des Headsets zu sein schien. Noch tiefer darunter schimmerte die blasse Brust. Der Ansatz einer Narbe - „Der Fluch der Zuspätgeborenen. Paar Jahre früher und du hättest wenigstens eine Sackgassenlaufbahn als Reaktorarbeiter einschlagen können, Kiddo“, holte die Stimme ihn zurück.

„Immer noch besser als einzusitzen“, entgegnete er zügig, bevor er es verhindern konnte, und schob hastig hinterher: „Ich heiß Daniel. Du kannst Danny sagen, so nennen mich alle.“ Und er wurde ohnehin nie gefragt. Inzwischen hatte er aufgegeben.  
  
„Nur achtjährige heißen Danny, Daniel.“ Dieses Mal bestand an dem schiefen Lächeln kein Zweifel. Der Rothaarige stellte die Farbeimer ab und ging dazu über, den Rest hereinzubringen. Erst jetzt fiel Daniel auf, dass er selbst keine Anstalten machte, bei der Beseitigung seiner eigenen Unordnung zu helfen. 

Er eilte auf den Flur. „Warum dann ,Kiddo'?“, fragte er, während seine Hände Pinsel und Rollen einsammelte. Die Reaktion ließ einige Sekunden auf sich warten

„Clever. Punkt für dich“, gestand der Turk mit einem anerkennenden Schnalzen; die Leiter, die nicht länger die Brandschutztür blockierte, unter seinen rechten Arm geklemmt. „Zieh ich Ihnen aber sofort wieder ab, weil Ihr Name auf Ihrem Schild steht, Mr. Haynes.“

Sein eigenes, laminiertes Schild, das er schon nicht mehr bewusst an sich wahrnahm.

Als er gerade den Mund öffnete, um zu antworten, wurde er unterbrochen von einem halb genuschelten „Bin gleich soweit.“ Nach erster Irritation erkannte er, dass die linke Hand des Mannes an den Clip an seinem Hemd gewandert war, und er offensichtlich einer Stimme in seinem Ohr antwortete.  
Dann, wieder an ihn gerichtet: „Sieh zu, dass du jetzt hier verschwindest.“ 

„Was ist mit dem Rest?“ In Ermangelung freier Hände zeigte er mit dem Kinn in Richtung der übrigen Gegenstände.

Ein Lächeln, an dem dieses Mal beide Mundwinkel beteiligt waren, flammte kurz auf. „Hab doch gesagt, ich kümmer' mich drum.“

„Hey, kann ich mich auf dich berufen? Falls mir Cormann dumm kommt, kann ich -“

„- Kannst du.“

Er gab ihm keinen Grund, zu bleiben.

„Und wie heißt -“

„- Reno.“ Ein amüsiertes Schnauben. „Immer noch.“ Der Kopf neigte sich unmerklich. Das Lächeln mutierte zu einem Grinsen, das zwei kleine, spitze Eckzähne aufblitzen ließ: „Bisschen abgelenkt heute, eh?“

Und damit war Daniel entlassen.


End file.
